What Love Really Means
by IMSTILLLOOKINGFORTHETARDIS
Summary: Harry a over protective dad who is the Defense Against the Dark Arts class professor at Hogwarts. Ginny a loving wife and mum who is the Charms professor at Hogwarts. Read the story to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

What love really means

Chapter one

Harry and Ginny:

Sitting on the couch, wand in hand, waiting eagerly for his wife to return their room at Hogwarts. He would jump up at every noise wand at the ready. Protecting two month old James was his mission. Ginny was only running to the store but Harry would not let his guard down. From the moment the lock clicked, to pointing his wand at the door Harrys guard was up. He only put it down when he saw his wife's beautiful face at the end of his wand. "Harry who did you think I was some death eater?" Ginny asked with a smile. "No just trying to protect our James." He replied in embarrassment. "Let's go see Ron." He finally said. Grabbing little James they went by floo powder.

Harry, Ginny, James, Ron, Hermione, Sophie:

Hermione screamed when she saw them. She hugged them Ginny first, then softly Harry and then James. "Hermione can I put James in the play pen with Sophie?" Harry asked. "I will just get a crib." She said with a wave of her wand. James was laid softly down trying not to wake him. They all went into the living room to sit and talk while waiting on Ron to get out of the shower. He came down still wet but dressed "Hermione have you see," he stopped mid question, "Harry, Ginny you're here." He said with a hug after drying himself with a flick of his wand. They all talked for what seemed like hours. They said their good-byes, grabbed James and left.

Harry and Ginny:

Laying down in bed Harry asked, "Tomorrow I want to ask Mcgonagall to us sit next to each other in the Great Hall what do you think?." "You can do that now lets get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow."

The Next Day:

"Harry hurry up if you want to be on time to your Defense against the Dark Arts class." He ran down the stairs. "I wouldn't be talking Charms master." They walked into the hall laughing. "Who has James today Ginny?" Harry asked while giggling. "You do I had him yesterday." "OH good he loves my class." Harry said with a grin. "He likes Charms too." Ginny pointed out. They kissed each other good-bye and Ginny gave both Harry and James a hug.

Harry:

The first years were arriving saying good morning and trying to get James to make his first laugh. Harry was teaching about boggarts and how to fight them. "Now we managed to get a boggart that we will be working with the next few weeks." Harry told the class. He stood in front of a box and let the boggart out. It took the shaped of Lucius Malfoy. "Riddikulus!" Harry shouted as the boggart turned into a balloon. As he watched the students do remarkably well he kept thinking _I miss Ginny._


	2. Chapter 2

What Love Really Means

Chapter Two

Ginny:

"Wingardium Leviosa." Ginny told the first years. She asked them to try and do it on their feathers. As she watched them she thought, _Why must Harry's class must be so far away I miss him, maybe Mcgonagall will switch class rooms if I ask her and I could connect our classrooms with a door. _When she came out of thought she saw that all the class had got their feathers up.

Ginny and Mcgonagall:

"Professor Mcgonagall will you be kind and switch Harry classrooms and let me put a door connecting our classrooms?" "Of course I will." "Thank you."

Harry and Mcgonagall:

"Professor Can I sit next to Ginny in the Great Hall?" "Of course you can and go pack up your room and move it here we are switching classrooms." "Why?" "Ginny asked." He ran off to his room and packed it up and moved in next to Ginny. When he went to see why there was a new door he found out that he can move from classroom to classroom.

Harry and Ginny:

Harry sat down next to James and Ginny and listen to her tell her story about the first year that blew up half the classroom. "He was okay I'm so glad that you had James today." She said at the end. "I am already moved in next door." He said. "OH yay." She said at last. Mcgonagall had an announcement that whoever has Professor Potter his classroom and my own has been switched by the request of his wife.

Harry:

"If you will excuse me for just a minute I need to go to Professor Potter's classroom to get a bottle." He ran over there to get a bottle because James was a little bit fussy. "Ginny could I have a bottle please?" "Sure here you go." He ran back and gave James his bottle. Both Ginny and Harry have a separate room for James In their classrooms. Harry went back into the classroom and let the boggart out. He sat and watched the students as they did remarkably well.

Harry and Ginny:

It was dinner time and Harry was staring at his wife. She looked as beautiful as ever. _I am so glad I married her. _He thought to himself. James was smiling and when Mcgonagall looked at him and said "Hi James." He finally laughed. Harry had a little giggle himself and so did Ginny. The whole Great Hall was silent for a minute and then broke out into applause. Of course James laughed even harder. Harry was so happy that his baby was laughing.

Ginny:

Ginny was happy from the end of dinner to the next morning because now every morning James woke up laughing. She would smile every morning which of course encouraged him. Ginny was smiling all through Charm class with the first years working with Wingardium Leviosa.

Harry:

Harry was working with the boggart and smiling. He was still happy that his son was laughing. Now instead of not really wanting to get up in the morning, he couldn't wait to get up. The first years kept asking him if James was still laughing and he would say yes. _I love that boy._ He thought.


End file.
